the dark days
by fox mcCloud jr
Summary: a guy named mike mocoys jurny to find ansers to a zobie out brake thay call them beast for short maria is roses doughter and shes bin mutated all new friends all new story


The Dark Day

Chapter 1

The Day of Darkness

My name is mike mocoy and I will tell what happened to me. It was a cold night I was walking home When I got to Third Avenue. It started raining. I think what I did was wrong, but I had to do it. I either killed mary or die.

Something was wrong with this town. I finally reached my house and there was blood on the window. I ran inside and there was a note. The note, said "love you all ways mike, love

cleo." My sister was dead. I could tell that something wasn't right. I turnd around and there was Cleo hanging from the ceiling by some copper wire. Something is in this house

With me. I pulled my gun and flash light. I looked around and I heard something. A beast came out of the shadows. It looked like a creature from the underworld.

This town is just creepy. I don't see why anyone would live here, but then again, I have seen too many unexplained deaths. BANG! BLAM! It's dead. I ran to my bed room and grabbed my ammo,

WHAT THAAAA?

Where did that come from? There's a shotgun on the gun crate. A note is here too. "I thought you might need this. Love Cleo." I grabbed the gun and crate and ran outside to my police car.

I drove to the gas station. I'm also a cop. I have been one for 6 years. 4 years in Chicago, 1 year in Dermott, and one year here in Norris springs Canada.

I got out and got gas. Then I walked in and there was nobody here but then a no there beast leaped out. I blasted it. It fell and melted there was a big mess.

I ran and got as many snacks, drinks, and food as I could put in two big garbage bags. I put them in the police car. And I drove off. I went to the school and I got my son

Leo and daughter lesa. I went to the police station and it was filled with survivors. Then this kid walked up to me and said, "Give me your meat" in a monster voice.

Then he started turning gray. Then blood purred out of his mouth. I shot him but be didn't die he tried to byte me but missed. Then the bartender shoved a gerned down his throut. It expladed

and the kid went every were if you catch my drift. Then i felt somthing poke me and I past out. I wake in a room I walked out. every thing was bloody. I looked at my clock

and the numbers were skribles. I picked up a bloody news paper and it was in numbers and skribles. I walked down the hall and every thing was geting burnt,bloody,and moldy.

There were pudles of beast blood and bones. then there was dead bodys every where. finaly I walked out of the building and it was choes. I ran and then I seen my death with some girl.

Then I woke "it was a dream" I was releved. I saw my kids asleep beside me. I huged them then I went to the kitchen. I ate a donut and cofee. then I blacked out. I woke in a under ground chamber.

I was being draged we came to a stop.

Chapter 2

Chamber escape

I looked up and there was a girl in a tank floting. Then they droped me. Then they let a hybrid humin, alian, beast, and what ever they were out. It picked me up and it tryed to crush me. But the mutint peaple

that draged me in here said something and it droped me. They opend the girls next she was humin. "Wait maria" I huged her and cryed. I now now ho I died with.

I stoud up and the mutint said "shunoby." I then hit him and ran with maria she said "he only said stay." I then said "I've got to get the kids."

There at home hope fully. I seen my hand gun I grabed it. I then ran tords this light. I saw an the hybrid. It smacked me out the way. I grabed my gun and shot it. WHAAA?! It ate the bullet. Then maria made the hybrid explode.

"how did you" maria stoped me. Then she kissed me "maria you...whait how did you make him explode". Then maria said "thay expareamented on me".

"What them" maria stoped me agin. "I know it sounds bad but its not". "If its ok with you it is with me". We ran and then something cought my eye. I saw a sucubis (a anchent relik) it's butiful I grabed it and ran I found maria.

I ran tords her then the floor gave way maria grabed my hand then a hybrid grabed maria. It made her let go I then grabed a pole hanging. I pulled my gun and shot the hybrid in the heart.

It hit me and fell I grabed maria "are you ok." I said "thanks mike" maria said. Then a guy grabedus and puld us up. "SAM!" I said he is my partner.

"leo and lisa are waiting for yo... maria" sam blurted out.

Chapter 3

da** nation

"mom!" leo and lisa said loudly "hey kids" maria said "maria your bleeding!" I said painfully "so are you but i havent said nothing about it" maria said colmly. "what im bleeding ow my gosh." i said with a pained look. sam looked at me

and said " how did you not now?" "now what ?" i said confused. "what maria is now shes a mu..."sam said inter upted my maria she said "im a mutint now." sam looked at a corner in a room and squinted.

he raised his gun and shot 3 times and a beast fell and mellted. then out of no were a rapter (a big demon beast) came carging in and stabed jone with its claws it then picked her up and ate here cloths then ate her skin then ate the rest.

i pulled my blits gun and shot it's head it then exploded. (sh** she had the cods) i thought and maria grabed tha cods and said "here you go." "wtf man that was discusting." sam said vomiting. I just stood there watching then a lot of beasts came charging in a behemoth (a very buff beast at least 10 feet tall) was behind them "maria grab the kids." I said shooting the beasts "crap run." The behemoth charged and hit me. We ran until we got to the police car and drove to spring field Canada and stopped because this guy stopped us "my name is bill what are you doing here this area is quarantined." "what" I said wondering why "I'll escort you." Bill said

Chapter 4

World distuction

"This is kayos" bill said it was nothing but dead bodys and melted beasts blood every were. I then pastout. Were am I wtf. booooooooom! "ahhhhhhhhh"


End file.
